<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose Me, Not Her by AnimeGeek2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275964">Choose Me, Not Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGeek2020/pseuds/AnimeGeek2020'>AnimeGeek2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is a Mess, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He a bean too, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Twin AU, may be some ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGeek2020/pseuds/AnimeGeek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I taught him for a long time. The prince of Fargus. I felt something towards him, even though our worlds were far apart. Every time we looked at each other, had a moment where it seemed we connected, I thought we had something truly amazing. Yet.. the one who has my face stole you away after the five years I had fallen to my supposed death. Even though I found you in the monastery, I was the one to pull you from your nightmares. Yet you only gaze at her face. I love you Dimitri, yet why do you ignore me? Belese is a beautiful, strong woman.. woman. Is that why you won't look my way? I suppose she will make a wonderful wife, unlike I, male and the enlightened one. Someone gifted with Sothis's power. Is this truly the end of us?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When I first came into the church with my father, Geralt, I didn’t expect to become a professor alongside my sister Belese. She was older by two minutes, but her personality was night and day compared to mine. She kept her emotions quiet and out of sight, yet she knew how to smile. Belese is an amazing woman, strong, smart, and talented. She is someone I look up to, despite us growing up together and pretty much knowing everything about each other. Her and I were often called the Ashen Demons for our ruthlessness as mercenaries, but everything changed when we saved noble students. One who was very handsome to say the least. His bright blue eyes, golden locks, and the hidden emotions he carried. I failed to realize these emotions boiled in him the more our enemies' plans seemed to grow. The innocent lives lost because of the plan of the flame emperor, who I knew as Edelgard von Hresvelg. It’s a shame I didn’t act upon helping Dimitri sooner.. I tried to cheer him up the best I could, to stop his revenge filled actions. Sothis could not help me in this situation, even though I could feel she wanted to say something to me. Even Belese noticed and tried to give me the chance to step in, to care for the man I loved. I failed in this task. Not only did things start to go downhill, Father had been killed by a student I had saved, I lost Sothis in the process of my blind rage, I lost everything I loved when I had gone to protect Rhea, which I seemed to have failed at. Dimitri was lost in his own head, becoming shrouded. I felt something so painful when he thought I too was a ghost to haunt him. I-” </p>
<p>“Byleth, It’s time to get ready for the next battle. Everyone is waiting.” Byleth looked over to face his sister, his quill pen dripping a bit onto his journal. He had taken up writing to cope with these emotions he did not understand and was not willing to speak aloud. </p>
<p>“Very well. I will be there in a moment.” He spoke, emotionless as ever as he stood, closing his notebook and setting it inside his drawer. He took a moment to look towards the corner of his room where Sothis would have been, her voice echoing in his head about not being on time and keeping everyone waiting. He turned as his twin gained his attention, bringing him back into reality as he followed her out of the small dorm room. He looked at her older features, considering she herself went onto mercenary work after being left behind. She had told him she felt him and knew he was alive, so she was going to live on her own until he returned to lead the rebellion against the Empire. Some twin connection, even Sothis had mentioned it once or twice when Belese had protected Byleth from something they didn’t even sense or see. She had kept in contact with Claude, the leader of the Alliance and the leader of the house she taught. </p>
<p>“Hey teach, you both are late.” The snarky man spoke, placing a hand on his hip as he smirked at the both of them. Hilda sighed and shook her head, punching the man in the side. </p>
<p>“Don’t be rude Claude!” The commotion caught the attention of the former students and adults in the room, who clammered around the demon twins to hear their plan for their mission. It didn’t take long for the bright green eyes of Byleth to catch onto the giant in the room, who simply stayed away from the group, listening from the side as Belese began to speak. He seemed distracted until an elbow came into contact with his side, which then he began to speak flawlessly, speaking his part of the plan, looking over the eyes of everyone there. It didn’t take too long before he dismissed everyone to get ready for battle, his eyes once again returning to the lost prince, only to see his sister going up and talking to the grumbling “monster”. His eyes caught the slight glint in Dimitri’s eyes, the type of happiness he wished to give the prince in his darkest moment. </p>
<p>“Professor.. Are you feeling alright? I noticed you seem a bit sluggish.” Seteth spoke softly, setting a hand on his shoulder and catching his attention. He looked over and stared into Seteth’s eyes, a bit of his uneasiness came across. For a moment, he thought he could tell this man everything, to receive help he needed. Someone who could step in and be the father figure who was no longer there with them.</p>
<p> “Professor?” The said male shook his head, brushing off Seteth's worry as he walked past and towards the group of prepared soldiers, calling out that any lingering men had two minutes to finish up. This made the older man sigh with worry, then look over at the two who worried the godly figure so much. He noticed how Byleth looked at Belese and Dimitri with longing eyes, like he wanted to be the one by one of their sides. He stopped staring once the two approached him, which he gave a simple excuse to get past any suspicion. </p>
<p>“Come on Belese, Dimitri. Byleth is waiting on us.” With those words, the group went into battle, working on securing a nearby stronghold from Empire soldiers. With the twin demons, the monster prince, and the wits of the alliance leader, the battle didn’t last long. The trip back to the monastery was another story. Many of the men were tired and exhausted from the almost weekly battles and so the leaders decided to set up camp near a river, leaving some free time to roam, train, or even eat some rations. Byleth decided to change into his commoner's clothing and head out into the woods, which he thought would be a great stress reliever at the moment. He felt horrible, watching his twin and the man he loved get along so well, yet he himself can only get a few grunts or single responses from DImitri. She can at least get a minimal sentence out of the man. This went the other way however. It had only been a few months since his return and the church getting back onto its feet, but to see them kissing deep in the words broke his unreal heart. He cried in his lifetime over one thing, when his father had died in his arms, the heartbreak of telling his sister, the fact he was unable to save him. </p>
<p>“Professor..?” The low grumbling of Dimitri’s voice echoed in the cold and empty woods, which seemed to stay still in that very moment. He looked up to see Dimitri confused and staring at him; his sister shocked, which turned to worry as she tried to reach out and call for her brother. </p>
<p>“Byleth-” She was quickly cut off as the man turned, raising a hand in dismissal as he quietly walked away, tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared into the path before him. He didn’t know when he began to run, nor did he feel himself collapse by the river, clutching his chest as he breathed heavily. He never had a heart, nor a heartbeat, but he seemed to hear what it would be like to have it beating inside of his ears, his throat clenching as he tried to hold in his gags and cries. A man shouldn’t be crying like this, he didn’t know what it felt like to be in love, was this love? </p>
<p>“Byleth? Byleth, are you okay?” He heard a voice ask. Was it hers? Did she come back for him again? He hoped it was her, the one person who understood him without knowing who he really was. The girl on the mysterious chair. Sothis.</p>
<p>“Professor Byleth!” He slowly opened his eyes to look up at a worried face painted upon Seteth’s face, who gently shook his shoulders. “Thank goodness you’re alright. I found you collapsed by the river looking for you. Belese came into camp saying you had ran off.” He spoke as the professor slowly sat up, holding his pounding head. He looked over at him and thanked him, feeling his eyes a little. They felt a bit puffy and his throat felt sore. He looked over at the gentle man, who stroked his cheek a bit. </p>
<p>“Oh dear.. You can’t go back into camp looking like that. I can carry you on my back and say you had fallen asleep and I didn’t care to wake you. How does that sound?” He told Byleth, who simply agreed. He was glad Seteth knew when and when not to ask questions, he didn’t want to try and explain what he was feeling, although he undoubtedly knew it was heartbreak. He climbed onto Seteth’s back, hiding his face into the nook between shoulder and neck. Byleth didn’t care to move from the position he was in, not wanting to meet eyes with anyone in camp. Of course, it didn’t take long for the worried former students to ask questions about the beloved professor, which Seteth quickly silenced them. </p>
<p>“Here you are Professor.. I have some water here if you need some. I will take my leave for your privacy.” Steth spoke as he laid the professor on his cot, giving a soft sigh, a bit of sweat rolling down his chin. He went to turn and leave, but Byleth held his sleeve. He felt so weak and vulnerable that he reached out for help. He still didn’t want to speak however, being a man of few words. Once he knew that Seteth was staying, although he raised a questionable brow, the professor let go and reached into his bag, pulling out his journal. He flipped some pages to the first entry, holding it out. He then spoke a few words.</p>
<p>“Please, read..” He then gestured to the small folding stool next to the foot of his cot. Seteth took the journal and nodded, taking the place on the stool, only to dive deep into Byleth’s personal writings. It felt a bit wrong, but he was given permission to read the contents, so he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cause for Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so late! I didn't know if I was going to continue this or not.. but I decided I would. I hope you like this chapter, although it seems a bit rushed towards the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I outstretched my hand once I saw him. My former student curled up in the corner of the Goddess tower, plenty of bodies giving me a trail right to him. He looked so defeated in his heart which was only set on revenge and murder. The words he spoke to me haunt me. “I should have known… that one day.. You would be haunting me as well.” I saw the torment in his eyes, how he wanted to get rid of me. Even after he found out I was alive, he still pushed me out. Focused on his revenge against Edelgard. He even accused me of being a spy. My chest seemed to heat up, as if it was beating. I know my heart does not give sound, but I cannot help but feel it. I wish I could get advice from Sothis, but I know she is gone. I no longer hear her voice.”</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“Belese came today. She had heard rumors that the monastery had been put into working order after a professor with mint green hair had returned. I feel relieved she is alive, yet now that she is here I feel uneasy. I don’t know if this is because she has aged or because of how close she seems to be with Dimitri. I suppose she gained a flirtatious attitude from being Claude’s professor. He is always throwing hints around like he likes everyone. I hope this feeling will come to pass.”</p>
<p>“After a battle with the Imperial Army, we managed to obtain Rodrigue, Felix’s father. Dimitri seemed to be in a better mood once he was there. I feel relieved, considering he had lost his loyal friend, Dedue. Belese has also gotten close to Dimitri, taking him out for tea or inviting him to eat. I even see her watching him from inside of the chapel. I’m too unsure of my feelings to approach Dimitri when she is there. I’m busy with quests and work when it seems she finally had left his side. It’s disappointing I can’t do more to help him. I’m glad Belese is there in my stead, as much as it hurts. She’s strong willed.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t written here for a while, not that anyone else would have noticed. I haven’t thought of dating this journal but no one else will see my ramblings. I had the urge to today, now that I understand myself a bit more. Belese kissed Dimitri on the cheek after a battle we had. I felt the jealousy burn in my core. I know now that I love Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. He is a king, I will soon be the archbishop after Rhea steps down. It seems impossible, I cannot bear an heir, but I do want this. Belese seems happy with him as well. They seem cute together, like they bring each other to life, as us twins do to each other. I love my sister, but this is a hard decision. I don’t know what to do, I wish Father was here. I wish I could have protected him. He would know what to do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh professor..” Seteth looked over at the sleeping professor with a sad look. He closed the journal, placing it beside the enlightened one. His hand gently brushed the long bangs to the side of his forehead, fingers brushing against the reddened lids of Byleth. He wanted to help him do his duty of protecting the professor as Lady Rhea would have wanted. He could see the complications of this. According to what he had heard and known about Byleth is how he never seemed to cry or have emotions up until he worked a few months as a professor. Even his twin sister seemed to show a bit more emotion than him, although she carried the same blank emotion as he. Seteth sighed and shook his head, leaving the tent. There, he met Belese, waiting patiently to see her brother. </p>
<p>“Seteth. How is he?” she asked, a worried glint in her eyes. Her senses were telling her Byleth was in pain. She understood that it was from the sight of her and Dimitri in the woods. She had finally confessed her attraction towards the kingly figure, which he seemed to return for all she knew. She herself wanted to teach the Blue Lions, but allowed her brother to take that role as she went with the Golden Deer. </p>
<p>“He is sleeping at the moment. He saw something that rattled him is all. You may go in.” He spoke, seeing the worried look in her eyes. She nodded and went into the tent without a sound, going directly to her brother. She sat down next to him on the cot, taking in a deep breath. She reached in and gently took his cold cheeks into her own hands, thumbs rubbing the smooth skin. She then laid down next to him, squeezing his gloved hand in her own, nuzzling his shoulder. They had a bond that wouldn’t be broken, even if feelings got hurt. She closed her eyes, allowing the heaviness of sleep to take her… </p>
<p>“Belese. Belese wake up.” The woman groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up and gazing sleepily at her brother. She smiled and hugged him, telling him how glad she was to see him okay. Byleth smiled and gently hugged back, feeling the warmth between them grow. She was always so comforting, like their father had been. This didn’t last long however, a knight coming in and saying there were beasts attacking the camp and they were struggling with the lack of rest and men. The twins got up and quickly grabbed their weapons, Belese a fine silver sword+ and Byleth, the Sword of the Creator. They left the tent in the flash and headed towards the nearest beast, attacking and ending it’s life with ease. Byleth turned his attention to assessing the situation, sending Belese out to join Hilda and Claude on the two bird beasts, sending the magic healers and fighters to protect the injured and what they could of the camp. He sent a squad of Blue Lion students to fight a couple wolf beasts to the side, sending the Golden Deer students to fight some serpents the other direction. He himself went to help Dimitri with a few wolf beasts, although the former student was holding them off pretty well on his own, killing one of them. </p>
<p>“Let me show you something to believe in!” Byleth shouted as he extended the sword out to hit at a beast's side, which howled and moved back, growling in return. It didn’t take long for the professor and former student to go back to back, fighting off the creatures as they did once before. The battle soon ended, Byleth making sure everything was settled before he barked some more orders out. Once that was gone from his attention, he looked over at Dimitri. </p>
<p>“Are you hurt?” He asked, moving close to the large man, staring up into his eyes longingly. Diimitri grunted and shook his head, staring at the professor for a moment before he looked away. </p>
<p>“I am fine professor.. Are you unhurt? You seemed frazzled last night, if you wish to talk, I am here.” He spoke, a piece of the old Dimitri peeking out from this cold shell. This made Byleth smile, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“I am fine as well, and for the moment, I will decline your offer. Some other time, if you’re willing.” Byleth finished, their conversation being cut by Claude and Belese.</p>
<p>“Hey professor, your princeliness.” He said, still as clever sounding as before. Dimitri simply grunted in response, staring down at Claude with an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“All groups have finished the beasts off.” Belese cut the tension, returning it to the slightly relaxed aura. Byleth nodded, then turned to the leaders. </p>
<p>“Pack camp. We will make it to the Monastery by noon.” With those few words, the group split and the camp moved quickly to pack. Byleth went to his own duties with Seteth, chatting about the work to finish at the Monastery and the supplies they needed to retrieve. This talk seemed to continue into the march towards the holy place, although it was mostly one sided. </p>
<p>“The troops will need a few ex-” Seteth was cut off by Claude, who rudely wrapped his arms around their necks and moved in between them. He had a glint in his eyes that shouted mischief. </p>
<p>“A ball! Just like old times. It will definitely help the moral of this… Lovely group.” Seteth sighed at the idea, shaking his head and pushing the grown man’s arm from his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Please refrain from touching us inappropriately and even if we agreed to your silly request, there wouldn’t be enough supplies.” Seteth said, patting some of the papers in his hand. He looked at the professor, who allowed Claude to stick to him like a child. Claude just grinned, moving away to look at the professor’s face with his charming grin.</p>
<p>“What do you say professor? You know we could collect enough to throw a small ball. It doesn’t have to be extravagant.” With that, Byleth nodded. He also needed a break, even if it meant turning his attention to something other than the war. </p>
<p>“Then it’s decided! We will have a ball in three days.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>